Hunter (Storks)
Hunter is the main antagonist of the 2016 computer-animated Warner Bros. film Storks. He is the CEO of Cornerstone and the former father figure-turned-archenemy of Junior. He was voiced by Kelsey Grammer, who also played Dr. Ivan Krank in Teacher's Pet: The Movie, Stinky Pete in Disney/Pixar's Toy Story 2, Sideshow Bob in The Simpsons ''and Harold Attinger in ''Transformers: Age of Extinction. Biography Background 18 years before the beginning of the movie, storks used to produce human infants from the mystical "Baby Factory" and deliver to parents who requested them. But one stork, Jasper, went insane and tried to keep one of the babies, causing the infant girl's address beacon to be broken, so she couldn't be delivered. That moment made Hunter see that baby delivery was a false goal, and so he took over, shut down the Baby Factory and changed the stork's business to package delivery, thus creating the company Cornerstone. Since then, he wanted to keep the baby factor shutdown for good. Storks Hunter first appears as Junior, Cornerstone's top delivery stork, enters his office as ordered. Hunter explains that he's being promoted to chairman, and so he chooses Junior to take his place as boss, exciting Junior. However, he gives Junior a task to perform before he can take office: Fire the human employee Tulip, who was the baby that was failed to be delivered and who Hunter believes is too incompetent to continue working. Unfortunately, Junior didn't have it in him to fire her. So instead, he moved her to the letters department room (which has been defunct ever since the storks stopped delivering babies) where she'd be out of the way. After realizing that Junior and Tulip had made an unauthorized baby girl, Hunter changes the delivery address in order to abduct her. Once Junior came by alone with the baby, as far as Hunter firing him, he also had an army of penguins tie him up like an infant and had her taken away from the human public. During Stork-Con, while Hunter was making a speech about spherical boxes, he realized that Junior and Tulip broke into the facility while wearing a mascot costume. He attempted to persuade Junior into giving up the baby and let bygones be bygones. Upon refusal, Junior sent in millions of letters inside the machine and inadvertently made an uncountable amount of babies. Hunter tried to put a stop to baby deliveries for good by destroying the factory and killing every baby inside with a giant robot. When the machine was stuck on a wiring outside the building, Hunter tried to escape, but thick wiring was blocking the emergency exit hatch, leaving him trapped inside the robot. Then, several small birds that he abused by playing golf over the years, stood on the machine, and caused it and the delivery service building to fall. As a final resort, he made an attempt to take Junior and Tulip down with him, but failed when Junior starts flying again. It's unknown whether Hunter survived the fall or not, but he never appeared for the rest of the movie. With Hunter and the package delivery factory gone, Junior was made the new boss and babies were delivered again. Trivia * In the teaser trailer, Hunter possesses a different physical appearance from that in the actual film. He has a slightly smaller body, lacks black hair at the back of his head, and merely wears a white dress collar and black tie. He also bears a striking resemblance to Junior. This was meant to hide his villainy. * Though Hunter's villainy does not become entirely clear until the film progresses, there are some hints in the previews and on the film's promotion poster the foreshadow his villainy. ** In the previews, Hunter is shown to abuse robins by using them to make a newton's cradle and as golf ball; having his office wall made of glass despite the fact birds cannot see glass so to overpower his employees; and when he finds out that Junior and Tulip have attempted to deliver the baby Junior accidentally produced, he declares the baby dangerous, and orders penguins to take her away. Since the penguins fight for the baby against Junior and Tulip as if they're villains, some viewers may begin to assume Hunter is the antagonist. *** It is also noteworthy that Pigeon Toady appears to be the main antagonist in the previews. Toady is also positioned next to Hunter on the poster promoting the film, which is another give-away hint to wise viewers. Category:Characters Category:Storks characters Category:Birds Category:Business man Category:Antagonist Category:Animals Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Heroes turned the darkside